Getting What You Deserve
by ShitteryGitUp
Summary: Takes place after 'Foreign Affairs' but it ends a little differently. A cordano relationship evolving. And Romano finally getting what he deserves.


Title : Getting What You Deserve  
  
Name : Kayla  
  
E-mail : Smithers07@adelphia.net  
  
Disclaimer : The creators are the pimps.. I'm just the whore.. I own nothing, except whatevers going on in my brain. In other words, characters = creators; story = me  
  
Feedback : Like narcotics to Carter, I need me some feedback, I won't barf it up though :)  
  
Summary : I honestly don't know where this story is going, I just got the fan fiction bug and wanted to embelish on it.. and these are just wonderful characters so I couldn't just let them go. It starts after 'Foreign Affairs' but with a different (better) ending. It'll continue from there differently as well.. Can't you tell I suck at summaries? I might suck at this story too cuz I've just started watching ER :) Enjoy!  
  
******************  
  
"Elizabeth, you're not hearing me... it's over," Robert said.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, not knowing what to say exactly, but knowing that it saddened her to see him so defeated. He didn't deserve this. She couldn't think of one person that truly did.  
  
"It's time for me to cut my losses."  
  
"Robert..." Elizabeth started but he interupted her.  
  
"Nah, , we both know I'll be better off without it. You as much as said so."  
  
"No, what I said was that amputation is always a possibility down the line," Elizabeth argued. This couldn't be the end for him. There was no turning back if it was truly what he wanted.  
  
"I'm very, very glad we had this chat," and he tried to swallow the sadness that began to well inside of him, "Will you, uh, check the OR schedule and set it up? As soon as possible. I just want to get rid of the damn thing," Robert finished, then began to walk away.  
  
Elizabeth stood there for a moment or two, not knowing exactly what to do, but she couldn't just let that be it... be signed, sealed, and delivered for him. It just couldn't be.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she called out to him.  
  
"No," she said loud enough for his retreating figure, a couple of feet away, to hear.  
  
"Exuse me?" He asked spinning around to face her.  
  
"No," She repeated walking to him. "I will not allow you to make such a rash decision just because you are upset over what has happened."  
  
"This isn't your decision to make Elizabeth," he stressed her name a little too sharply.  
  
"I know it's not, but you've had a bloody awful day, and are very angry. I understand that, you have every right to be angry, Robert. Just don't do something rediculous," Elizabeth tried desperatly to reason with him. But that was the thing about Romano, he was stubborn as a mule.  
  
"This thing," he pointed to his left arm. "Has gotten me into more trouble than I could've ever asked for. And I ask for a lot with this mouth," he almost smiled.  
  
"But it has also made you work so hard for something..." Elizabeth started, but he interupted her again for the second time that night.  
  
"That will never happen."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"How do you?" Robert challenged back.  
  
"Because the Robert I know," Elizabeth stepped closer to him. "Is a fighter... and is stubborn.. and doesn't back down when he wants something bad enough. Promise me that you will go home tonight and think about this. If you still believe that you want to get rid of your 'lossess' and let a year of hard work go to waste, then by all means, I will not stand in your way. But I will not put a call into the OR. I will not help you make the biggest mistake of your life." And with that, Elizabeth walked off and left him staring after her this time.  
  
*******************  
  
"Abby, did you call for a consult?" Elizabeth asked as she breezed into Trauma 2 the next day. It was the middle of her shift and she hadn't heard from Robert at all.  
  
"Yeah," Abby said looking at a chart. "Seven month old, car accident. The car seat wasn't hooked in right and it was thrown around the backseat. Just wanted a second opinion on whether you think he has any internal problems? I say no, just minor whiplash."  
  
Elizabeth looked at the chubby baby who gave her a big toothy grin, and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Why didn't you have Dr. Romano give an opinion?" Elizabeth asked as she put on some gloves.  
  
"He hasn't come out of his office much today," Abby said sitting on a stool. "And, he's unusually quiet."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, then checked the baby over. "Doesn't seem to be anything major. But keep admit him and make sure he is monitored for 24 to 48 hours, just in case. And talk to the parents about carseat safety," Elizabeth said removing her gloves.  
  
"Thanks," Abby smiled at Elizabeth as she left the room.  
  
Elizabeth went straight to Romano's office, but didn't find him in there, so she went to the lounge and knocked on the door.  
  
"It's a lounge, any worker is allowed in," came the muffled reply. Elizabeth smiled, she'd found him.  
  
"I never know just what I might walk in on," Elizabeth said softly, as she pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
"I'm afraid you might be disappointed this time. Nothing good in here," Dr. Roman replied, staring intently at his cup of coffee that had gone ice cold.  
  
"Actually, you're just who I was looking for," Elizabeth said sitting down at the table with him. "You're scaring some of the ER staff with your quietness."  
  
"What am I gonna do, Lizzie?" He finally looked up at her, and she was surprised to find tears in his eyes.  
  
"Have you made your decision, Robert?" Elizabeth asked softly.  
  
"I ca-can't do it," he almost whispered.  
  
"Can't do what?  
  
"I can't get rid of my losses. It just seemed like the easy way out at the time," He looked back down at his coffee cup.  
  
"And you've been keeping to yourself all day because you know what you are going to do?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No. In my head, it all seems so easy, you know?" Elizabeth nodded her understanding and he went on. "But when it comes down to actually doing it, I don't know if I have the time, nor the patience to keep the damn thing."  
  
"You are one of the most impatient man I know, my father being the first," Elizabeth smiled. "But you are also the most determined man I know, and I won't believe for a second that anything will stop you from getting what you truly want," Elizabeth patted his right shoulder.  
  
"But everything that I've ever worked for... is gone."  
  
"Your postitions at the hospital, you mean?"  
  
Robert nodded slowly.  
  
"I made Kerry know that she better not think of filling your position with anyone but you. And if I may say so, she seemed quite shaken by my demand. You better not make me look bad, because I told her that you'd be back," Elizabeth smiled and poked him in the right arm.  
  
"I wish you hadn't," Robert sighed.  
  
"Oh, Robert," Elizabeth said softly. "It give you something to work for. I've talked to physical therapy, and they will up your meetings to four times a week. And I'm almost certain you can get fewer hours in the ER. I doubt anyone will mind that," She smiled again.  
  
"How'd you go ahead and do this when you found out what I wanted," Robert asked, perplexed.  
  
"I know you better than you think, Dr. Romano," Elizabeth joked.  
  
"Do you now?" He looked at her skeptically.  
  
"I told you that you don't back down when you want something bad enough and, I was just going to cancel the physical therapy meetings if you had decided to go ahead with the amputation," Elizabeth winked, and Robert actually cracked a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Lizzie," He sat up straighter. "You'll never hear me say this again, but it's nice to have someone to talk to," His eyes were soft when they met hers and Elizabeth reached out to touch his hand.  
  
"Whenever you need me, Robert... day or night, you can call. Just to talk, even."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Well, I better get back to work," Elizabeth stood up. "How about I come down after my shift, which is over at 10, and we can go get something at Wendy's?" She was surprised at herself for asking such a thing, what had come over her... but when she saw the brightness it had brought to Roberts' face, she was glad she did.  
  
"Why Wendy's?" He asked raising his eyebrow, but maintaining the smile.  
  
"Taste great, even late," She winked then left. The last thing she heard before the door closed was a rare sound, Robert laughing. And she couldn't help but be happy that she had caused it.  
  
******************  
  
TBC ... Did you like/hate? Leave feedback :) 


End file.
